An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display screen is regarded as an emerging technique of a next generation flat panel display because of its excellent characteristics, such as self-illumination, a high contrast, a thin thickness, a broader view angle, a high response speed, flexibility, a wide range of service temperature, a simple structure, a simple manufacturing process and the like. However, as usage time of the OLED display screen lapses, uneven brightness occurs in the OLED display screen due to attenuation of brightness of light-emitting of OLED material, unstable processes and the like.
At present, a conventional OLED display panel having a function of compensating for brightness is shown in FIG. 1. A sensing device 2 is provided under a light-emitting device 1. A lower electrode 4 of the light-emitting device 1 has a hole or is made of fully transparent material, so that light emitted from the light-emitting material can be detected by the sensing device 2 provided under the light-emitting device 1. The sensing device 2 outputs detected light-sensitive property through a thin film transistor 3. With such structure, the number of layers in the structure increases due to addition of the sensing device 2, and thus more masking processes are needed during manufacture. Furthermore, since the lower electrode 4 of the light-emitting device 1 must be provided with the hole or be made of transparent material, total reflection cannot be realized and thus light emergence efficiency is reduced.